


Darling

by Hotgitay



Category: The Dolly Sisters (1945)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Harry visits his girlfriend after one of her shows





	Darling

Jenny has longed for ages to see the love of her life again 

Harry has dropped by her dressing room surprising her 

“Harry darling”Jenny’s lips covering his immediately trapping him in a fiery kiss which he returned 

“A little excited aren’t we doll?”Harry said to his girlfriend after pulling away from the quick embrace 

“Oh how I’ve missed you”Jenny says to him 

“How was the show?”Harry asked her

“Our set went splendid and the crowd reacted well to all the songs and the dancing”Jenny rambled on to him gushing 

“Wish I could have seen your show”Harry replies 

“Maybe next time?”Jenny asked him 

“Maybe”Harry says

“I had an absolute ball although it was sort of lonesome”Jenny admitted to him 

“Why was it lonesome?”Harry asked her

“I had you running throughout my mind”Jenny says


End file.
